


【R76】【76R】無差 明日，黎明之始…… （小段子）

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 翻譯雨果的詩Demain, dès l'aube…產生的腦梗（被那首詩刀到倒地不起）所以也是刀……比較短 只是小段子……人物死亡 時間估計是現在ow世界線再過好多年吧……文筆渣預警
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【R76】【76R】無差 明日，黎明之始…… （小段子）

**Author's Note:**

> 翻譯雨果的詩Demain, dès l'aube…產生的腦梗（被那首詩刀到倒地不起）
> 
> 所以也是刀……比較短 只是小段子……
> 
> 人物死亡 時間估計是現在ow世界線再過好多年吧……
> 
> 文筆渣預警

一缕阳光穿透过浓密的乌云覆在了墓上，落下一片金黄，像是光辉的英雄被镀了金的雕像。只是，没有人会记得这里，这里不是阿灵顿国家公墓，这里长眠的不是杰克·莫里森，不是那个带领人类全力抵抗智械的守望先锋指挥官。那个人早已在许久以前连同那些辉煌一起埋葬，光明的英雄已经死去。这里长眠的不过一芥无名小卒，一个只能生活在黑暗之中的追猎者，一个挥之不去，谜一般的影子。荒凉如此地，这里是无人忆及的废墟，早在历史中渐被淡忘。

只是即使是一段消失的历史，也可能是某个人的全部信仰。

黑色的风衣驻立在墓前。

“Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe, Un bouquet de houx vert et debruyère en fleur.（当我终至这里，我会将常绿冬青和盛开的欧石楠置于你的墓前……）”诗句零落，飘荡在空中。

那个身影只是驻立无言，良久，转身离去，留下一副白骨面具和一朵锡纸玫瑰。

士兵76长眠于此，没有人会记得。

也没有人会知晓，曾有人于此驻立。

墓碑上的泪痕在阳光的照耀下淡却，终于无迹可寻。

**Author's Note:**

> 解釋一下 那句來自雨果的詩 冬青 花語 生命 歐石楠 花語 孤獨


End file.
